Some server systems include a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC), to help manage sensors or other devices within the server system. As server systems become more complex, ever-increasing numbers of sensors or other devices may be used. However, due to backward-compatibility limitations, a BMC can manage only a limited number of sensors. Satellite controllers can be added, but these come at a cost in both money and space. Ongoing efforts are directed to increasing the number of sensors that can be managed by a minimum number of BMCs or satellite controllers in highly complex server systems.